


Stuck

by kenzz_95



Series: Trektober 2020 [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, This just like...happened, i don't even know man, stupid situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenzz_95/pseuds/kenzz_95
Summary: Jim is stuck. The guy he was hooking up with left him handcuffed to his bed. Seeing no other option, Jim calls Bones for help, who's mostly just amused by the whole situation.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Series: Trektober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948633
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52
Collections: Trektober 2020





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> Trektober day 3: Restraints
> 
> Congrats to myself I suppose for managing to take one of the prompts from the sexy list and turn it into a T rated gen fic.
> 
> Also this...whatever was inspired from a scene in the TV show 911 (which I highly recommend).
> 
> Enjoy!

Jim was out of options. Or, rather, he was out of options that wouldn’t end in his inevitable embarrassment. He pulled once more against his restraints, but neither the handcuffs nor the bedpost budged. In fact, the only thing that moved at all were his shoulders. He was going to dislocate both his shoulders doing this, and despite what Bones said he did actually have some sense of self-preservation. Clearly Jim was not getting out of this on his own power, and he had given the man who had left him like this plenty of time to come back and let him out, but that didn’t seem to be happening either. Dammit. Who leaves someone handcuffed to a bed? Jim was never having sex again.

The way he saw it, he had three main options at this point. He could call for some kind of help, but this area of San Francisco was heavily Starfleet and there was a significant chance that whoever they sent to rescue him would recognize him and then Captain Kirk being handcuffed to the bed would be the hottest ‘fleet gossip for a month, at least. He could call a friend, which would be embarrassing for sure but at least he would limit the number of people who knew about this to just one. Or he could just lay here until he eventually dehydrated and died. Honestly, option three wasn’t looking too bad right now.

But at the end of the day, there was really only one person he trusted to see him like this, despite how insufferable he knew the other man would be about the whole situation.

“Kirk to McCoy, priority two,” Jim declared, ensuring the comm would wake his friend up but not send him into a panic over a potential medical emergency.

“This had better be good, Jim,” Bones’ voice came through the in suite computer. He sounded grouchier than usual, and also not unlike Jim had woken him up from being dead asleep.

“Hey Bones! Can you come over? I need your help with something,” Jim requested.

“It’s two in the goddamn morning, can’t this wait until tomorrow?”

“Not really. Please, I know it’s late but I didn’t know who else to call.”

Jim heard Bones exhale heavily and he could just picture the other man shaking his head,

“Fine. I’ll be there in 10 minutes. Don’t get into any more trouble than you’re already in before then.”   


“What makes you think I’m in trouble?” Jim asked cheerily, despite the fact that he very much so was.

“I’ve met you, James ‘T is for Trouble’ Kirk,” Bones declared and then hung up his end of the comm.

Jim, of course, couldn’t reach the computer panel on his wall that would allow him to let his friend in the front door when he arrived. Luckily Bones knew his passcode, and was able to let himself in after a few missed chimes. Jim tried to kick a blanket over his body in a last ditch attempt to preserve some semblance of modesty as the door hissed open. God, Bones was never going to let this go. In fact, when his friend called out to him, he briefly considered telling Bones to just go so he wouldn’t have to witness this. But then Jim remembered that his other options were risking this becoming ‘fleet gossip or dying here. Or having  _ Spock _ see him like this, which may be worse than dying here, actually. So he shouted that he was back in the bedroom and, in the moment of truth, Bones opened his bedroom door and stopped in his tracks the second he walked in.

Neither man said anything for several long moments, both of them just looking at each other in a thick silence. And then Bones burst out laughing. The only other time Jim had seen Bones laugh nearly this hard had been back at the Academy when he had unintentionally eaten a funny brownie at a party Jim dragged him to. Bones was laughing so hard he had to grasp the door frame to avoid falling to the floor, he was laughing so hard he was crying. Normally Jim would have reveled in being able to make Bones laugh this hard, but seeing as how his best friend was laughing  _ at _ him rather than with him made it significantly more frustrating. After what felt like 5 minutes, despite assuredly being significantly shorter, Bones’ giggles began to subside - Bones was seriously  _ giggling _ . He was positively giddy - and he stood upright and wiped his eyes.

“You done?” Jim asked, knitting his brows together in the absence of being able to do anything with his hands.

“Think so,” Bones said, but it still sounded like he was fighting giggles. “God, I needed this. Thank you.”

“My pleasure.”

“Please tell me you didn’t do this to yourself.”

“Of course not! I met this guy at the bar…”   


“Figures.”   


“...And he wanted to handcuff me and I thought what the hell? Sounded hot, ya know? But then when we were done he just left me like this! And the sex wasn’t even that good!”

“How tragic,” Bones drawled, “If only the sex had been better, I’m sure this would have all been worth it.”

“You get me,” Jim nodded, even though at this point he was pretty sure the best sex in the galaxy wouldn’t make this worth it. “But seriously, who does this?! I consented to be handcuffed to the bed while we had sex, not forever! He just walked out the door!”

“Look, normally I try to refrain from commenting on your sex life,” Bones started and Jim scoffed,

“Really? You’re not trying very hard.”   


Bones continued as though Jim hadn’t said anything, “But maybe in the future you shouldn’t let strangers handcuff you to the bed. Just a word of advice.”   


“Well, I’m never having sex again, so…”   


“And by never, you mean a week, right?”   


“ _ At least _ .”

Bones snorted and shook his head, “Don’t get me wrong, kid, I’m sorry your trust was breached like this, and if the dude was still here I’d absolutely deck him but...your breach of trust is damn funny. I do have to wonder, though, what exactly you expect me to do about it.”   


“I want you to help me get out of these!” Jim exclaimed. He figured that much should’ve been pretty obvious. 

Bones approached the bed, taking a look at the handcuffs that were restraining Jim’s hands behind the bed post.

“Dammit, Jim,” he muttered, “I’m a doctor, not a locksmith. I can’t even begin to guess how to get these things off. Why didn’t you call Scotty or something?”   


“Please, Scotty would never let me live this down.”   


“And you think I will?” Bones asked, giving Jim a look, right eyebrow up near his hairline. 

“It’s different with you,” Jim admitted. Good natured ribbing between Jim and Bones was entirely different than the relationship he had with...well, really anyone else. He knew that even though his friend had busted a gut laughing at this, finding Jim in this awkward and vulnerable position hadn’t changed a single thing about the way Bones viewed him. Not that he necessarily thought the rest of his crew would think of him differently but, well, the level of trust with Bones was just different. 

Bones sighed, then turned his attention back to the handcuffs or, rather, Jim’s hands.

“How are you feeling? Your hands going numb at all? These aren’t too tight, are they?”

“I wouldn’t want to take a nap in them or anything, but they’re not horrible. My hands are a bit numb, I guess, but so are my arms.”

“Lay down.”   


“Look, Bones, I’m flattered, really…”

“Don’t be an infant. You sitting up like that is making it even harder for blood to get to your arms so just lay down. These things slide.”   


Jim knew that, of course. He had been lying down earlier, but it felt a bit vulnerable and he had sat up when he knew Bones was coming. He followed his friend’s advice anyways. 

“You know they make handcuffs specifically for this purpose, right? They’re softer and easier to get open. You didn’t have to use the same things they slap on actual criminals. These will be a lot tougher to get off without the code.”

“I’ll consider that next time a stranger is leaving me handcuffed to my own damn bed. And there’s no code, they’re a bit more old fashioned than that, there’s a key. Or at least there was.”

Bones looked back behind the bedpost, examining the handcuffs once again, and when he finally ran his fingers over the keyhole on the bottom of the handcuffs he muttered, “Bingo.”

He then stood back up and walked out of Jim’s bedroom without so much as another word.

“Hey, hey Bones?” Jim called out, “You better not be leaving me here!”   


“I’m just in the other room, dumbass!” Bones called back. Oh, middle of the night Bones was not a person Jim typically enjoyed spending time with, and it was moments like these that made him remember why.

But despite generally having the attitude of a bear woken mid-hibernation any time between midnight and whenever he had his first cup of coffee, Bones was a loyal and true friend to a fault, and there was nobody Jim would rather have here. Aside from maybe the guy with the damn key.

But then Bones came back in the room, brandishing a paper clip he had bent all out of shape. 

“I knew your weird thing for keeping papers would come in handy someday,” Bones declared, holding the paper clip up like a trophy. “Now I need you to try to roll over a bit. The damn keyhole is at the bottom, it’s gonna be a bitch to get to.”

“Wait,” Jim said, finally realizing just what Bones was going to attempt here, “Are you going to pick the lock?”

“I’m gonna try,” Bones nodded and damn this night just kept getting weirder. But he didn’t see a better option, so he turned, straining his shoulders against the restraints to give his friend the best view of the keyhole as he possibly could. Bones then set to work with the paper clip, jimmying it around in the keyhole, and then finally to Jim’s surprise he heard a slight click and Bones was removing the handcuffs from his wrists, a smug grin on his face.

“Okay, what the fuck?” Jim asked as he rolled out his wrists.

“You’re welcome,” Bones said simply, depositing the paperclip on the bedside table.

“How the hell do you know how to pick locks like that?” Jim asked, absolutely stunned by this development. Jim was decent at picking manual locks, but he owed that to his juvenile delinquent past. But Bones? He couldn’t even begin to imagine how Bones had learned to pick locks like this. It was throwing him more than he expected it would. In fact, he had previously been dreaming of finally being able to take a piss once he was free, but now he just wanted to know why the hell Bones knew how to do this.

“Oh, ya know,” Bones shrugged, even though Jim very much so did  _ not _ know. “Now, if that’s all, I’m going to go back to bed. Try not to get in anymore trouble before 08:00.”

“Wait, Bones, come on! You can’t just reveal you can pick locks and then leave without a word! This is going to keep me up all night wondering.”

“That sounds more like your problem than mine, if I’m being honest,” Bones said, pulling his jacket on again. Damn, he was really leaving. Jim couldn’t believe it. But Bones was probably the only person more stubborn than he was, and he could sense he wasn’t winning this tonight, so as Bones walked out of the room he shouted,

“Thanks, Bones! I really appreciate it!”

“No problem, kid,” Bones said, just loud enough for Jim to make out the words as he headed out the front door. As for Jim, well, he really did have to take a piss. And then he was going to go to sleep, dammit. He would figure out the secret behind Bones’ secret lock picking abilities in the morning.


End file.
